


Colour of Your Eyes

by Phineasflynns



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: It’s just sickening fluff I love them ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Ben wonders why Kevin’s car is that shade of green.Rewrite of my first Bevin fic from 2012.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Colour of Your Eyes

“Hey!” Ben calls as he walks into Kevin’s open garage. He receives no response, and tilts his head as he walks further in. His gaze rakes over Kevin’s car, scratches and dents now filled in from their last encounter with Vilgax. The car is now a bland grey, waiting to be repainted. The windows and mirrors have already been taped off, and Ben hums softly, prodding the mirror as he loops around the side of the car. 

Rounding the car he spots Kevin’s legs sticking out from under it, and his face brightens. 

“Hey.” He says again, kicking his foot forward to gently nudge Kevin’s leg. 

Kevin yelps in surprise, flinching and smacking his forehead on the underside of his car. Ben holds back a giggle as the ruffian swears loudly before wheeling himself out from under the vehicle. 

“Tennyson. What’s up?” He asks. Ben shrugs, holding a hand out to him, and Kevin gratefully accepts the help to his feet. 

“Wanted to check in on the car.” He lies smoothly, turning his face away so Kevin can’t see his eye twitch. 

“Uh Huh.” Kevin agrees noncommittally and Ben thinks he knows he’s lying anyways. 

“Need any help?”

“She’s just about finished.” Kevin replies, grabbing a rag to wipe the grease and oil off of his hands. “I have to walk to the paint store, if you wanna come?”

“Sure, I’m in.”

“Alright, gimmie a sec.”

Kevin vanishes into the house, and Ben’s gaze refocuses upon the car. His palms are suddenly sweaty, and he hastily wipes them on his jeans. Kevin returns before Ben has time to do more than that. 

The walk to the paint store is spent chatting about the new Sumo Slammers movie, and plans to go together. Ben tries to ignore the way his heart pounds when Kevin laughs and says ‘It’s a date’. 

When they arrive at the store Kevin calls a greeting to the man at the counter and beelines straight to the display of different shades of green paint. 

“I’ve never been in a paint store like this one.” Ben comments as he follows behind, and Kevin cracks a grin. 

“Auto paint.” Kevin replies. His gaze rakes over the colours quickly, and he grunts. Turning, his gaze focuses on Ben. “C’mere for a sec.” 

Ben immediately steps forward. His cheeks flush crimson when Kevin’s hands cup his cheeks, tilting his face upward so their gazes can lock. Ben’s heart trips over itself, wide green eyes staring at his friend. 

As soon as the moment has started it’s over, and Kevin releases him. Ben remains frozen in spot with pink cheeks as Kevin steps back and plucks a card from the wall. 

“All set.” Kevin says, and Ben snaps his mouth shut- he hadn’t even realized it was open. He swallows thickly and nods, turning on autopilot to head to the counter. 

Kevin follows with an amused chuckle that Ben isn’t entirely sure he was supposed to hear. 

Once they’ve paid and Kevin has a few canisters of paint in a bag they set off toward home. Most of the walk is silent, Ben’s mind racing as he replays the trip to the store over and over in his head. 

“You okay?” Kevin asks as he opens the garage door, and Ben forces a smile and nods.

Shrugging, Kevin accepts it as the truth and heads inside with Ben on his heels. Ben beelines for Kevin’s workbench while Kevin begins setting up his spray gun. Ben watches silently, eyes hyper focused on every move of his fingers. He swallows, mouth suddenly dry. 

As Kevin begins spraying the drivers door of the car, guilt tugs at Ben’s stomach; it’s because of him that it’d been trashed yet again. He sighs softly, and Kevin’s dark gaze flicks up to him. 

“Alright, Tennyson. Spit it out.”

“It’s my fault your car is ruined again.”

Kevin is silent for a moment, finishing two doors before he responds. 

“It comes with the job.”

“I guess.” Ben agrees reluctantly. 

Silence swallows them again, but this time Ben allows himself to take in the appearance of the car as bit by bit the grey disappears under brilliant green. It’s then that he realizes that shade of green seems strikingly familiar. 

“Shit, I can hear you thinking from here.” Kevin says, and Ben blurts the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Why is your car that colour?” 

Kevin’s shoulders go rigid, and Ben worries he’s made a mistake by asking. He’s not sure how he could have, but Kevin has only recently been opening back up to him and he doesn’t want to lose that again. 

Nervous, Ben bites his lip. Time goes by, and right as he decides that Kevin isn’t going to answer him the ruffian speaks. 

“I like green.” He replies noncommittally. Ben can’t help it; he scoffs. Kevin chuckles. “Look in the mirror, Ben.” 

Ben’s face warms at the use of his name, and suddenly his palms are sweaty. He takes a breath to try and slow his racing heart. 

“Huh?”

“You tell me.”

Ben hops off the workbench then and heads to the small powder room off of the garage. The minute he looks in the mirror he feels as though he’s been struck by a train; the only thing green are his eyes. He should’ve known that without a mirror. 

He chokes on his breathe, face burning, and he spins on his heel and beelines back to the workbench. 

“Figure it out?” Kevin prompts without looking his way, and Ben squeaks softly. 

Kevin smirks slightly. A few minutes passes as he sprays down the doors on the passenger side, and only once Kevin has set the hose down to reach for the second can of paint does Ben speak again. 

“Why?” 

Kevin blinks. He turns, shooting Ben an incredulous look over his shoulder. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He scoffs. Ben wordlessly shakes his head, hardly daring to hope. 

With a loud sigh he strips the gloves from his hands and approaches Ben. He steps between Ben’s knees, hands finding Ben’s cheeks once more, and wide green eyes stare up at him as Kevin starts to lean down. 

Their lips meet softly at first, just a brush of skin, and Ben gasps softly. Taking it as an encouragement, Kevin properly seals their lips together with a tilt of his head. Ben’s hands lift, landing upon Kevin’s neck, and the raven hums softly. 

“That answer your question?” He asks when he pulls back, voice a few octaves lower, and Ben shivers slightly. 

“Yeah.” He breathes, face burning crimson. 

Kevin chuckles and steps back, returning to his spray gun and grabbing the second can of paint.   
“Me too.” Ben says before Kevin can start spraying, and he grins. He turns, meeting Ben’s gaze, and his smile turns softer. 

“I figured that’s what that meant.”


End file.
